Different Child
by Different Child
Summary: A young girl. Never had a real friend before. Doesn't know what it's like or how to be herself. That is, until she moves to Japan and meets the Sohmas...
1. Dear Diary

_Dear Athena,_

School was normal, no picnic. It's no fun and it's especially challenging getting around. The girls that used to be my friends seem to want to make my life as hard as possible. They have moved on. I heard one of them say they didn't need me anymore. They spread rumors about me; trip me in the hall (which isn't that hard, but still), take away my lunch, etc. When I nearly fall, they laugh, I don't know what I did to deserve this. Why do my friends always leave me? What did I do that was so horrible? I dressed like them. I talked like them. I walked like…ok, not that one. Not in the literal sense at least. But still, I adapt to them in every sense possible. I always have. Why don't they like me?

I always adapt to my surroundings. I've found that it helps me the most. My "friends" come and go. So do my "interests." I pretend to enjoy the same things they do. I do whatever I can to fit in. But, eventually they grow weary of my presence and ditch me.

I've tried making friends by being myself, but that never works. The kinds of kids at my school don't like you for what's on the inside. They are superficial and narcissistic. I'm not like that. Positive on that one. I wish things were different.

But, I suppose I'm different. That's why I adapt. I'm different from everyone else. It is my obligation to conform to their wishes.

Normally I would just stop worrying and move on. I would attempt to find a new group and new friends. Not this time. The reason for this is something, just a simple sentence. "We're moving."

* * *

Authors Note: Hey! I'm sorry I didn't update my fics sooner, but this came in my mind. Thursday was my 18th birthday otherwise I would have posted then.  
This is the 2nd in a series of fics. They will be about an OC female character as she struggles to find herself. The catch: for different reasons, in different ways, in different worlds. For more info read to find out!


	2. Moving day and Why I am the way I am

Today is the day we leave. It is sunny outside. Warm with a slight breeze and I'm ecstatic to be moving.

Yea right!

The weather is cold and wet. It's raining outside. Not the nice calming rain, but the loud, annoying, pounding rain. And I don't want to be moving. I am scared. I lived in the same house my entire life with the same furniture and the same everything.

I don't like new things. The whole idea terrifies me. I knew the people in our town. I like to watch people. Not in a stalker-ish type of way but just observation. Now I am moving to a whole new house. This house is in a whole new city. But no, it doesn't stop there. A whole new country!

My mother was from America. Hence the reason I was born and raised in the U.S. I was born in Bridgeport, Pennsylvania and that is where I lived up until today. Let me explain.

* * *

My mother was from Modesto, California. But when it came time for college she chose Penn State. My father is from Japan, but he decided to come to college in the U.S. It just so happened that they ended up going to the same school. They met their sophomore year by a mutual friend. Though it wasn't until their junior year that they started dating.

After they graduated college my parents moved in with each other. Although, they weren't my parents yet. My mother got a job in Bridgeport as an interior designer and my father got a job as a History professor at the local college.

Everything was working out well. They had plans. They bought a house after a year or two and then they started thinking about children. My mother decided she wasn't ready yet. My father was, but he is a patient man. So, he waited. Thing is, he didn't have to wait long. One week after moving into the house, my mother got pregnant.

It took her a little while to realize that the nausea was morning sickness. Soon enough, she did. Her first thought was to get an abortion, but my father said no. He has strong principles and that is one of them. No killing. The fact that she got pregnant through consensual intercourse meant that she didn't have that right in my father's eyes. He still thinks that way.

And after a long discussion, she agreed to keep the child. Now, here's where things got difficult. During the fourth month of my mother's pregnancy there were complications. Her pregnancy got very difficult. She went to her doctor and was put on strict bed rest until the end of her second trimester.

And she did as told. After her second trimester, things became easier and she was taken off bed rest. Now here is the kicker. Everything went fine for about 2 weeks after that.

One day my mother was at someone's apartment discussing fabric swatches and colors for the kitchen tiles when she went into labor. Luckily, the people were kind and they rushed her to the hospital. My father was called and he came. Five hours later, I was born: Kaiya Emiko Hikari Kodou.

* * *

I was 1 month and 2 weeks premature. They told my parents I was small even for a preemie, but with time I should grow. I had to stay in the hospital for about a month before they were allowed to take me home.

Now at this point, everything was good. After my extended stay, the doctors told my parents that there was no need to worry. That everything was fine. When I was about 11 months I began to walk. This is where the problem lies. My legs.

When I did start walking, I couldn't do it very well. Now that's no surprise. A baby that falls down when she walks. But things didn't improve much as I got older. So, one day my mother took me to the doctor. They examined me and then figured out the problem. My leg muscles weren't very strong. I couldn't stand up for long periods of time or walk very far.

This worried my mother. She was worried because I wasn't normal. The thing is, is that she wasn't worried for my sake. She was worried about having to raise a child that required more time and energy. She was already planning on how self sufficient I would be. This shattered that. The doctors told her that with a lot of physical therapy, time, and maybe a surgery or two I would be alright for the most part. She wasn't listening.

She picked me up and put me in the car. She drove home as fast as she could. Once we got home, I was picked up and put on the couch, and she ran upstairs. I could tell. That had shattered her future dreams. After about a half hour she came back down stairs.

"Kaiya I will be going away. Behave yourself until your father gets home. Goodbye" After that, she walked out the door and I haven't seen or heard from her since.

* * *

By now I am much better. I can walk a lot better. I need a little help sometimes, but I can walk without support for the most part. I do walk a little slower than everyone else, but I walk still. I also trip and fall more than the rest. But I am content that way. I'm grateful for even that. Except, the kids at my schools make fun of me for it. That makes it harder to make friends.

* * *

My father's been thinking about going back to his home country for a while, but two weeks ago was the first time he actually, seriously mentioned it. The idea in itself wasn't too weird for me. I grew up speaking Japanese just as well as I did English. I thought he meant a visit.

Until then, he had a steady job as a history teacher at the local college. Then he got a letter from a Tokyo U. He had applied there for a position not expecting to get it, but he did. He told me about it and then said that he accepted it. I was informed that I had two weeks to pack. That was two weeks ago. Goodbye America. Konichiwa Japan. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's chapter 1! What do you all think? Is it interesting? Are you starting to understand things better? Things clicking? I hope so! Next chappie: the plane ride and moving in.


	3. Airports, a plane, and a long car ride

It's now 8am and we are at the airport. I just can't believe it and I won't. At least, not until we're there. Right now we're at the gate waiting for boarding to begin. Boarding, getting on the plane. Then flying to a whole new life.

I have mixed feelings about this. I am partially glad to be getting away from the people who were adding to my misery…even though I deserve it. However, I'm also scared. I don't know what it will be like. _How do they act? What should I do to fit in?_ _I know that it sounds stupid, but it isn't to me. I hate being alone. I'm only human…_

"Flight 720 direct to Tokyo, Japan rows 15- 39 now boarding. Flight 720 direct to Tokyo, Japan rows 15- 39 now boarding."

That's us. We're row 17. Now I just have to walk over, show them my ticket, show them my ID, and take my final step in the past.

* * *

Well, I'm on the plane. _It will be ok. I adapt quickly. I...o come on. I'm rationalizing everything. I am scared. I hope it goes ok. This is going to be a long flight._

* * *

**Many hours later…**

The flight was long and uneventful. : Sigh: _This is it. The plane was the gateway, neither here nor there. I am about to take my first step into my new life, leaving my past behind._

I'm taking that step. I'm opening my eyes. _Whoa. This airport is different. At least before I knew where everything was, but now…_

"Come on Kaiya," says my father.

"Alright." I grab my carry on and follow him. _At least someone knows where they're going. _To sum it all up, we go here, there, and everywhere. Basically, I have no idea where we have gone.

* * *

Finally, we managed to get our luggage. Now we have to wait for a cab. And wait, and wait, and wait. Now we have one. That's good. My father takes his luggage and mine. He puts it in the trunk. This is going to be a long care ride…

* * *

**Ariving...**

"Kaiya, wake up. We're here."

"huh?"

"We're here. Now get out. Ok?"

I'm getting up. Well, I'm here. I'm at my new house. It seems like a nice place. The setup isn't horribly different and it's pretty. I think I can learn to live here, but it will never feel like home.

* * *

**Hi**! Sorry there isn't more and that what's here sucks!But I'vegot to go to class now! Thanks. See you later! 


	4. The First Morning

**A big thank you **goes out to MysticSorceror! She helped me edit this and make everyone more themselves. (If that made any sense!) I'm lucky to have a friend like her. She's my toughest critic other than myself, sometimes even more so. Thank you soo much Myst for criticizing me when I needed it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's midnight here and I can't sleep! Trust me when I say that it has nothing to do with the time difference. Tomorrow, well technically today, is my first day of school. I'm nervous. What will it be like? Will there be a lot of kids like that? How should I act? At least I don't have to worry about how to dress! There is a uniform. Although, the skirts are pretty short. Oh, I wish I knew what to do! _:Yawn:_ Maybe if I just…_

------------------------------------------------------------------

**(3rd Person Omniscient Point of View)**

The next morning:

"I hear that we're getting a new student today. Care to confirm the rumor Prince?"

"Uotani-chan," Yuki sighed. "Are you aware that this is a classroom not a newsroom? And as far as the suggestion of a new student, I don't believe that it is my place confirm or deny that." _Why am I the one they always expect to know everything?_

Uo smiled. _This is going to be interesting. _

"Who gives a crap about a new student? It would just mean that there would be another person to avoid or another person to beat the shit out of."

:SMACK: "Ow! Why'd ya do that you damn rat?"

"It is disrespectful to speak in that manner in the first place, but in front of Honda-chan it's ten times worse. And for you to talk like that about a student who's not even going to be in our class is idiotic." He paused and looked down at his watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have student council matters to attend to. They are a much better use of my time then standing around arguing with a stupid cat," he finished and then left.

"Does he realize he just admitted we have a new student?"

Kyo smirked. "He's about to."

A minute later…

_Damn it._

"I hope we didn't anger him," said Tohru worriedly.

"I feel that there is nothing to worry about. His mind is just settled on other matters at the moment, but Arisa is right. Today will be interesting."

"Yea. Wait. Hana I never said that. I only thought it. How did you…?"

:All turn and stare at Hana:

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**(1st Person Point of View (Kaiya's))**

In the Principal's Office:

"Well Miss Kodou you seem like a fine student. Excellent grades. And oh."

"What is it," my father asked.

"Well she seems to have quite a lot of absences and several disciplinary issues."

"O that."

_I can tell. Dad is getting nervous. He never did understand why I got in trouble. Then again, he never asked._

"Yes that. Her attendance first. Why has she been absent so much?"

"Illness."

"Alright then. Now disciplinary issues. Is it going to be an issue? Does she intend to cause trouble here?"

_And yet again they're talking about me like I'm not here._

"No of course not."

_And again._

"Good."

_And again._

"Ok."

_And again. Same as always._

"Now, here's your schedule and a map of the school. One of our student council members will show you to your room. Any questions?"

_Wow. He actually handed them to me. And he's talking to me. Maybe this won't be _that _bad. _"No sir." _No matter. I just want to start the day so I can learn how to act._

"Good. Then you can leave sir."

_Finally._

"Alright. Be good Kaiya. See you at home."

_And he's gone._

:Knock, Knock:

"That's probably the representative now. COME IN!"

_Whoa._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hope this was better! It's a little longer. I have had a lot of trouble getting motivated to type. Maybe it's due to lack of reviews. This IS gradually getting longer. Anyhow, I hope you liked it. The more reviews, the faster the update!


	5. My Tour Guide

_Whoa._

"Miss Kodou, this is Yuki Sohma. He is the student council President. Yuki this is Kodou-chan. She's the new student I mentioned earlier."

"Pleasure to meet you Kodou-san."

"Pleasure to meet you Sohma-san." _Wow. This guy is different. The look in his eyes says this is the last thing he'd want to be doing._

"Yuki I'd like you to show her around the school and to her class. I want her to feel welcome here. But that shouldn't be a problem with you, eh?" After that comment the principal smiled and winked at Yuki.

:Sweatdrop: _He always does this with new female students._

"Well Kodou-san I will show you around now if you'd like."

"Um yes. Please. I'd appreciate that."

Yuki walked over and extended his hand to Kaiya. She looked at him oddly for a moment.

"Something wrong?"

"Maybe she's entranced by your beauty like all the other girls Yuki." The principal said with a sly smile indicating that was thinking something…¦inappropriate to say the least

Yuki had a massive sweatdrop. _Why me?_

Kaiya studied the look of utter humiliation on Yuki's face and decided he meant no harm. Besides, he didn't know what the others meant when they did that. "No not at all. I was just thinking about something and Sohma-san surprised me is all." She smiled, took his hand and stood up.

"Have fun now children and don't do anything I wouldn't do" the principal said laughing.

Yuki quickly escorted Kaiya out of the office.

"I'm sorry about that Kodou-san. He's not normally that bad. Now how about I give you that tour?"

Kaiya nodded and assed Yuki. _He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. But he's so formal. He was so nervous in there. What did the principal mean when he said "entranced by your beauty?" Is this guy different in some way? Maybe he and I could be friends. After all, I'm different too..."_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for being so patient! I really appreciate it. The next chapter will come a lot sooner and I know what I'm going to do. It's just a matter of writing it! Things will pick up for a bit cause school's almost over. Afterwards I'll have more time. I 3 you all! Ta ta for now!

Diffe-chan

O! And one more thing. For those of who read my other fic Wishing for an End : That too will be updated shortly. Just doing some last minute edits. Gracias! Toodles my kind readers!


End file.
